


Failed Double Date

by NovaWynn



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angry!Piers, Established relationship - Chris/Leon, Established relationship - Piers/Sasha, Leon is a little shit. So is Sasha, M/M, Past Chris/Piers implied - i think? Maybe unrequited on Chris' side?, Past Leon/Sasha implied - sort off? it's hard to explain, Piers lives AU, Scarred!Piers because of the C-Virus mutations, wheelchair bound Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Piers and Sasha went on a double date with Chris and Leon. It didn't exactly go as planned because of Leon intentionally getting under Piers' skin and pissing him off. So, Piers and Sasha make their way home. Sasha reflects.





	Failed Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from Coffin-Prompts on Tumblr:   
> “You need to be nicer to them.”  
> “They called me a cabbage! Screw them!” 
> 
> Modified a little to fit my needs. 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta and Rare Pair enforcer, Sam

When they’d gotten the invite for what essentially a double date with Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy, Sasha had his suspicions things weren’t going to turn out the way Chris probably envisioned. Having spoken to the man several times now at various social events, he’d known this man meant a lot to Piers. Hell, it’d even gotten to the point where he suspected that maybe; just maybe, Piers had been in love with him at some point. Which was okay. 

He wasn’t jealous of Chris. He could see the appeal of the man. Built like a brick house, tall, handsome, arms that suggested he could crush a melon with his bare hands. and on top of that, the man was a total teddy bear. He could see it in the way he was with Leon. The way he looked at him, the small touches, the smiles and the way he rested his arm over his shoulders. He understood completely. 

It’d been a shock for him though to run into Leon again. Maybe it was a small world after all. After the Eastern Slavic Republic civil war, he’d been pretty sure he’d never see the man again. Sure, they’d kept in touch for a while. Even had met up a few times, though how Leon managed to go back and forth between the country and America, he wasn’t quite sure. He must’ve had good contacts or something. Still, after the last time they’d met up, he didn’t think he’d ever see the man again. Obviously, it was too much effort to go back and forth all the time, and honestly? Sasha couldn’t blame him for that. So the contact with him had fizzled out. And that was okay. It happened sometimes. It didn’t mean he disliked Leon or never thought of him again, but this was just the way it was. 

Of course, it had meant he had to come clean to Piers. well, coming clean was maybe the wrong word. Because he knew Piers had noticed his reaction to seeing Leon again after such a long time. Hell, if the shock on his face hadn’t been obvious, then the hug he’d ended up pulling Leon into had been proof enough. He couldn’t deny there had been something between him and Leon. He still wasn’t sure what it was. It was something more than friendship, but not quite enough to be love. Perhaps it was the fact they’d survived the B.O.W.’s together. The comradery that surviving a combat situation forged. Well, it didn’t really matter anymore, because he was with Piers, and Leon was with Chris. 

To both couples, it’d been more than obvious the feelings they might have once had for each other had fizzled out, made way for their current relationships. 

Which brought them to the double date in question. It hadn’t gone exactly as anyone thought they would. How it exactly happened, Sasha wasn’t quite sure. But… here they were, just arriving home after a disastrous double date.

He let out a soft sigh as he glanced over to Piers, watching him pulling up to their home. He was seething. He could tell by the telltale tensed jaw muscle, and the white knuckles as his hands clenched around the steering wheel. It didn’t take a genius to work out what Piers was thinking. 

As they pulled into the drive of their home, Piers turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, slamming the door a little harder than he had too and went around to the trunk of the car to take out the folded up wheelchair. Again, the trunk door slammed a little harder than needed. 

Sasha winced slightly at the sound, wondering if Piers’ strength maybe was a little too much for the car. He reached for his door handle, pushing the door open. He watched as Piers struggled with the chair, rattling it as one of the mechanics stuck. “Piers.” He said softly.

“I got it.” Piers hissed through his teeth. 

“Piers!” Sasha’s voice was a little louder now. 

He looked up at this, his eyes widening slightly. “What?”

“You’ll break it.” Sasha said softly, a small smile on his lips. “I need that to get around, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” He took a deep breath. “Sorry.” Reaching for the chair again, he tried again, this time trying to calmly unfolded. Once he finally had, he wheeled the chair up to the door, putting on the breaks. “Need a hand?”

Sasha smiled at this. “A leg would be better.”

Despite his obvious anger, Piers let out a soft laugh. “Sorry, I can’t help you with that. but I can be your legs for you.” He reached into the car, letting Sasha put his arm around his shoulders and carefully lifted him up to set him into the wheelchair.

“Thank you.” Sasha gave him a small smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek and reaching to close the door. He started wheeling himself over to the door, hearing the beep of the car locking behind him. 

Piers easily caught up with him, going past him and opening the door for them both. He stepped to the side, letting Sasha move past him into the hallway. “Look, I’m sorry about tonight.” He said once the front door was finally closed behind them, shrugging of his jacket. “Something about Kennedy… he just gets under my skin.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” He took off his own jacket, holding it out for Piers to hang onto the coat stand.

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse.” Sasha let out a deep sigh, turning around to face him. “You cannot let him get to you.”

“I can’t help it, he just-”

“No, not he. You.” Sasha interrupted gently. “I don’t understand the problem you have with him, and yes, I understand he can be frustrating, but if you want to remain friends with Chris, you have to be nicer to him. 

“He called me a cabbage!” Piers replied, scoffing. Cabbage… what kind of insult was that?

Despite himself, Sasha let out a soft laugh. “I know he did. But you know I’m right.”

He grumbled at this, folding his arms. “Yeah, I know. Maybe it’s better if I don’t hang out with Leon.”

“You’ll have too if you want to stay friends with Chris. He makes him happy. Just like you make me happy.” He pushed his wheelchair forward a little, reaching up to grab hold of his shirt and tug him down. He leaned up as much as he could, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’ll have to try to get along with Leon. He likes making people annoyed. And he knows you’re an easy target for that. It’s what he does.”

Piers huffed. “You’re right… he’s an asshole.”

“Perhaps, but he’s the asshole Chris loves.”

Despite himself, Piers started laughing. “I don’t wanna know what they get up too!”

Sasha chuckled softly. “Poor choice of words, I know, but you know it’s true.”

Piers nodded, kissing the tip of his nose. “Yeah, I know. I better call Chris and apologize to them.”

“Yes, you should. Chris didn’t look happy when we left.”

“I noticed…” he heaved a deep sigh. “Alright, I’ll make the call.” He leaned over again, kissing Sasha’s cheek. “Thanks, Sash.”

“My pleasure. Someone needs to point out when you’re an ass.”

He snorted. “Thanks.” 

Sasha smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into another soft kiss. “But good thing you are a cute ass.”

“Dork.”

“Cute ass.”


End file.
